


Oofuri drabbles

by szczepter



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, M/M, and ficlets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter





	1. kind; abemiha

Mihashi thought that Abe-kun was kind.

Hanai snorted, Izumi rolled his eyes and Tajima asked with a mouthful of onigiri You can’t be serious! After that, the topic of the conversation changed; Izumi asked Tajima about latest matches, Hanai read a book and occasionally replied to Tajima’s questions with an absent ‘yeah’ or ‘on’ or a ‘kick in the shin’. They seemed to forget about Mihashi’s weird statement and moved along.

But Mihashi didn’t.

He truly, truly mean it. Abe-kun was gruff and loud and sometimes scary, but he wasn’t mean. Mihashi knew that his own quirks and tense behavior were making the catcher angry and frustrated, but he never, ever told Mihashi that he hated him or was mean on purpose.

Abe-kun’s kindness appeared in small things, different things, unconventional things.

Like when he shouted at Mihashi for pitching too much, or when he helped him stretch or checked if he ate properly.

Mihashi could feel all of Abe’s kindness, when his catcher (his, HIS) squeezed his hand once, before a very tense game.

Yes. Abe-kun was kind. Mihashi was sure of that then as well as he was sure of it now. 


	2. connection; abemiha

Mihashi blinked, once, twice a bit perplexed. He rubbed the back of his neck, looked around and then set his eyes again on the boy before him.

Abe was sitting under a tree, dozing softly, his head tipped slightly forward.

The pitcher shyly put his hand forward, tempted to touch but then stopped midway and drooped his arm. He didn’t want to disturb the sleeping boy but neither wanted he to leave.

Scooting a bit closer he wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his chin on his knees.

Watching this peaceful sight, made Mihashi so at ease that he dared to touch the tips of his catcher’s shoes with his own.

He continued his observation.  


	3. correspondence; abemiha

“Are you an idiot!?”

Hanai looked in the direction of the dough. Mihashi was covering in the far corner while Abe shouted something and stomping his feet. The captain grimaced, feeling a bit sorry for both the catcher and the pitcher. They couldn’t seem to work out their dynamics outside the field and it was becoming a bit tiring for the whole team.

“Can’t Abe just say properly that he was worried? Without the whole shouting.”

Hanai jumped, startled by the unexpected voice.

“Tajima, don’t do that!” He hissed a bit embarrassed. The smaller boy just flashed him a toothy grin. Hanai rolled his eyes.

“Anyway.” The batter stared again. “he is like a broken radio. All of his messages come out distorted. And Mihashi freaks out too much.”

Hanai blinked, impressed.

“How can you read them both so well? I mean, sometimes they don’t know themselves what are they saying!”

Tajima grinned mischievously, but left the captain’s question unanswered.

It was true that Abe was like a broken message device. Many times, he said or did something completely opposite of what he meant. Hanai supposed at first that, the catcher didn’t want Mihashi to feel less motivated if he were soft on him. Now, however he wasn’t so sure. Mihashi showed a lot more motivation and fighting spirit when Abe was openly, pleased with him. When Abe praised Mihashi, probably forgetting himself and his iron rules, all the team could see the visible change in Mihashi’s…well everything. Attitude, mood, way of speaking.

Hanai sighed, even if Mihashi was scared of his catcher outside the field, he also trusted him on it. The captain wondered how does that weird logic even worked.

Abe came out of the dough, with Mihashi behind him, a bit intimidated but overall fine. Twitchy but fine.

Abe Takaya if you want a clear response, you need to fix your microphone.

Was his last thought before, he was dragged by Tajima to practice.    


	4. acid; haruna+abemiha

Haruna didn’t often get jealous. After all, he had everything he considered important. Talent was what made him shine among every team he belonged to.

Talent gave him confidence and power. He knew his value on and off the mound. He knew his value in baseball. He knew that without him, the game couldn’t start.

He had other people’s love and hate and he embraced them both, knowing that not everything could last.

Talent, and confidence, and power. Adoration and hate. It all lead perfectly to his one goal. The goal that was most important than anything. Anything.

Haruna didn’t often get jealous. This was not jealousy he felt now. This was annoyance, this was anger maybe, but not jealousy.

Because it was stupid. He never cared for friendships, for trust and battery bullshit. He had his pride and his ambition. They were his priorities. He thought Takaya knew that. When he closed his eyes he still could see the boy’s angry glares and could hear his broken and bitter voice.

Haruna knew, that Abe wouldn’t stay with him. After all not many could, and he didn’t dwell on it.

He didn’t know why it was painful too look at his former catcher now. Haruna lurked in the shadows of the convenience store, while the whole Nishiura team gathered, talking, laughing, joking. Takaya pretended to sound and look annoyed but he couldn’t fool anyone.

Haruna suspected that this was what a team looked and acted like. A team that Takaya always wanted to be in. A team that Haruna always rejected.  

He recognized the skinny boy, the pitcher. Takaya said something to him, and the boy shook his head furiously. Abe sighed heavily and took his own scarf to put it around the smeller boy’s neck. Then he took of his gloves and put them in the pitchers hands.

Haruna blinked and felt a sting of something in his heart.

No, Haruna Motoki didn’t often get jealous.

But that doesn’t mean never was.  


	5. laugh; izumi centric

Izumi Kousuke was a disciplined person. He didn’t spend his precious time doing useless activities, when he could do something productive. For example, instead of brainlessly surfing the Internet he preferred to read a good book. When his classmates slept during lunch break in class, he used that time to revise his homework for upcoming classes.

Izumi Kouske was a reasonable person. He knew when it was time for fun, time for school and time for baseball. As a reasonable and well organized person, Izumi didn’t much like people who slacked off, or people who didn’t act serious when it was necessary.

That’s why on some days, he gritted his teeth and made his hands into a fist and tried to bear Tajima jumping around the classroom like a monkey, excited about something. Sometimes he snapped at Mihashi when the boy wanted to ask for help in something or too look at Izumi’s notes. Sometimes he shoot Hamada dirty glares when the cheer squad leader got too friendly with him.

But there were other days. Sunny and warm, or windy and cold, when Tajima would bring some candy and share, when Mihashi would be happy when praised by the teacher, when Hamada would noticed Izumi’s old sweater’s sleeve ripping and offered to mend it.

Days when Hamada would use pink thread on a blue material, days when Tajima would make a particularly amusing comment about it and Mihashi would giggle. On days like there Izumi Kouske couldn’t help but laugh himself and just for a bit forget about being reasonable.


End file.
